Printer ink cartridges are relatively expensive consumable accessories and their replacement is also damaging to the environment. Certain ink refill kits are known to exist on the market, but they are only designed for certain types of cartridges and particularly for those cartridges which have a penetratable hole. Printer manufacturers redesign their cartridges to omit such a hole, which prevents the use of the existing refill kits.
The invention seeks to introduce an improved refill assembly to solve this problem.